Café
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Por ese maravilloso aroma que nos transforma por las mañanas... salud!


Hola! antes que todo... no me linchen, esto lo encontré entre mis archivos, no lo recordaba, pero preferí compartirlo, ojala les guste.

Café.

Primera hora de la mañana y la máquina de café programada con anticipación, comienza a liberar aquellos vapores que despiertan a un muerto.

Él sabía la hora de la primera taza, porque él la había programado. Con la primera taza de café dejaba atrás su actitud de zombie para transformarse en un ser humano funcional. Solo después de ese milagroso brebaje, su día comenzaba.

Con tazón en mano y corroborando la hora, llegó al encuentro de su bebida milagrosa, la cafetera comenzaba a soltar aquel aroma a café triturado que despertaba poco a poco sus sentidos.

Un par de metros de su destino, percibió la presencia de un invasor, alguien se había adelantado.

—Que haces aquí—reclamó Inuyasha con tono descortés, a la joven que preocupada del café, le daba la espalda.

—Vine por un café…—Y al voltearse la joven, algo en ella llamó su atención.

—Vuelve más tarde Rin, la primera siempre es mía…

Y en un esfuerzo inútil, la bella joven de mirada chocolate frunció el ceño, en un intento de intimidar a su contrincante…

Inuyasha la miró de soslayo, intentando arrebatar su lugar frente a la cafetera.

Al verla de cerca y con el ceño pronunciadamente ceñido, un objeto ajeno al tierno rostro llamó su atención.

— Oye, tienes algo en la cara… — Rin parpadeo confundida hasta que lo recordó — ¿De cuándo usas lentes enana?—dejó de enfocarse en moverla, para con una sonrisa burlesca; intentar quitarle los lentes.

—Desde hoy—y tomando una cuchara, golpeó la mano insistente que invadía su espacio personal.

— ¡Au! —Gimió ante el pequeño golpe, retrocediendo con miedo de algo peor.

—No deberías provocarme Inuyasha… —amenazó orgullosa con la cuchara en la mano —Estas ante la nueva e intimidante Rin…

Y los parpados de Inuyasha cayeron ante la ironía de la jerga.

Ahí estaba ella, 1,50, menuda, gafas cuadradas negras y riendo como una desquiciada.

—Rin, lamento decirte esto, pero el que te dijo eso, te mintió—y volvió a centrar su atención en la cafetera, que ya soltaba las primeras gotas de la pócima humeante.

—Nadie me lo dijo, lo leí en una revista —y de inmediato el hombre bufó—, en un artículo sobre cómo ser intimidante aunque midas 1.50.

—No creas todo lo que lees, tonta —y pasando por su lado, dejó en claro la nula intimidación de Rin.

Al ver que la maquina había servido el primer café perfecto de la mañana, tomó la taza caliente y acercó su nariz para oler, el estimulante despertar de los muertos.

— ¡Hoy es mía! —reclamó Rin con gran ímpetu.

—Quien lo dice...— demostrando su superioridad física, elevó la taza de café sobre su cabeza mientras Rin parada de puntas de pie, intentaba llegar a ella.

—No me asustas indeciso*

—… —Afilando la mirada prefirió dar la media vuelta, se mordió la lengua para no responderle, ese había sido un golpe bajo, sus problemas amorosos solo le concernían a él

—Te lo advierto Inuyasha…

Y esa amenaza había colmado su paciencia, Rin manos en jarra lo miraba más seria que nunca, él no estaba dispuesto a ceder su café, y eso se lo dejaría claro, de una vez.

—…Rin…—Ella escuchó el llamado pero no le dio importancia, se debatía en duelo de miradas con Inuyasha por el café y ella no perdería.

Odiaba repetir, pero en vista de que ninguno de los presentes lo tomaba en cuenta, decidió subir el tono de voz.

—Rin…—y esta vez la R salió con dificultad entre los apretados dientes del interlocutor.

—Que…— estaba enfocada en su mirada siniestra, tan enfocada que no notó a quien respondió.

Sesshōmaru la miró con cierta incredulidad, estaba bastante seguro de que con esos lentes, no lo diferenciaría de Jacken. el marco y el grosor del vidrio no eran para ella, de seguro había tomado prestado las gafas de la anciana Kaede, en vista de un nuevo y estúpido articulo de internet.

Vio de reojo a Inuyasha, el café en su mano y a Rin nuevamente, liberó un suspiro fantasma y decidió esa vez no intervenir.

—Yo lo hago...—dando media vuelta, se llevó con él los documentos con los que había llegado.

Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron a más no poder, cuando se percató de que había desafiado al mismo Sesshōmaru.

Ante el reciente hecho, Ambos contendientes quedaron en silencio.

Rin quiso saltar de alegría, la revista tenía razón, era intimidante, aunque la verdad gritarle a su jefe no era de su agrado, Sesshōmaru era bueno con ella y no deseaba que el sintiera temor de dirigirle la palabra. La Rin imponente no era la imagen que deseaba proyectar. Quizás debía guardar los lentes para ocasiones especiales, por ejemplo, el café matutino.

— ¡¿Qué rayos?! —Inuyasha no sabía que pensar, sin ningún miramiento, la enana le había contestando de mala forma a su hermano y este, sin más discusión; daba la media vuelta y se retiraba.

Eso jamás lo había visto.

Ante la confusión de Inuyasha, Rin tomó la taza de sus manos y mirándolo por sobre los lentes, dio su última mirada de advertencia y se retiró.

Había nacido una nueva soberana del café… aunque después le dejaría un pastelito a Inuyasha sobre su escritorio en compensación.

Inuyasha quedó confundido, solo y con las manos vacías.

Al girar en la esquina, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, Sesshōmaru sonrió.

Que fácil era hacer la Feliz.


End file.
